Conducting research among minority elderly populations requires valid and reliable measures that are age and culturally sensitive. The goal of the Measurement Core is to identify, create, catalogue, and distribute culturally sensitive measurement tools. This core will identify existing measures that have been shown to be reliable and valid within older African American populations. When such measures are not available, core members will remediate variables of existing measures so that they are suitable for minority older adults and/or develop new measures specific to address minority health and aging concerns. These measures will be tested for their utility within these populations. Additionally, the core personnel will train investigators at collaborating universities and other interested researchers on the methods of instrument selection, development and evaluation, with emphasis on addressing the particular concerns of the elder African- American population. Finally, the core will provide consultation and technical support to facilitate minority researchers' use of appropriate measurement procedures.